Trouble Comes With The Wind
by Indigo Fate
Summary: Larissa Hope, Bella's half-Russian step-cousin, comes to town just before Edward leaves. She finds Bella in the woods, and uses some of her bizare power to make her Immortal, but unknown to Bella, it takes away some of her Human Memory. FullSummary Inside


**'Cause I felt like it, I decided to write something where I'm a lot like the OC. **

**Hehe, don't judge. **

**Ok, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Larissa Hope, Bella's half-Russian step-cousin, comes to town just before Edward leaves. She finds Bella in the woods, and uses some of her bizare power to make her Immortal, but unknown to Bella, it takes away some of her Human Memory. Now, fifty years later, Bella and Larissa move to Forks again, at the same time as the Cullens.

* * *

><p><strong>Larissa P.O.V<strong>

"Bella? Bella!" I called, struggling through the thick undergrowth. My cousin, Bella, had came back here a while ago with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. One thing about Edward, is, he's a vampire. Bella doesn't know that I know this, Hell, she doesn't know that I'm not human. The truth is, I'm a Luna Dweller. I can use shadows to change my form into anything living, and they tend to follow me. Like, as I moved, shadows cast out from my hand, slithering across the floor like black snakes. I could stop them, but it's more entertaining to let them have their fun.

I span and twirled around trees, acting a Hell of a lot younger than I am, until my feet hit something and I went flying forward. I quickly stood up, and glanced back to see what had made me fall over. What I saw, shocked me.

My cousin, Bella, was curled up, shaking as sobs racked her body. "What happened?" I demanded softly, (Although, my accent came out rather strong) and Bella whimpered and squirmed away. "Bella, it's me, Lara." I said, using her shorter nickname for my full Russian name.

"Lar-Lar?" She whispered, as she looked at me. I grimaced, God I hated that, she and Uncle Charlie always used to call me Lar-Lar Po, after the Teletubies when I was younger.

"What happened, Bells?" I asked again. Tears built up in her chocolate eyes.

"H-He left m-me. H-He doesn't l-love me." She choked out. So this was Edward. I rolled my eyes, the stupid vampire had lied to her - vampires mate for life, but that still doesn't explain why the Hell he had left her. Probably something to do with keeping her safe. -Pfft, like thats gonna happen with me around.

Then, an idea struck me - I knew Bella wouldn't stop hurting, just like I knew Edward wouldn't stop loving, so... I could make her forget, make her Immortal... Give them both a second chance.

"Bella, do you want me... To take the pain away?" I asked hesitantly. She merely nodded, and I pressed my forehead to her's. "Let's cause a riot." I muttered, before a flash blinded us both.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Years Later<strong>

**Edward P.O.V**

Fifty years. Fifty years since I left my Bella. I knew it was a good idea - although, I had my doubts at leaving her with her troublesome cousin, Larissa Hope. She's safe, probably married with grandchildren by now. Even the thought of it shattered my undead heart.

The worst thing, we were back in Forks, Washington. I pulled up into the school parking lot, and climbed out. Me and my siblings ignored the usual stares as we leant against my Volvo, waiting for the school bell to go, as a red and black Bugatti Veyron sped into the lot.

"I really wish you wouldn't drive that fast, Lara." I jumped. I knew that voice, and the name. It was _her _voice, and _her _step-cousin's name. I glanced at Alice, who had heard too, and looked toward the flashy car. A brunnette climbed out, wearing faded jeans, a brown top, and an earthy green coat with green converse. She half turned her head toward me, and my unneeded breath caught in my throat.

It. Was. Bella.

But... Thats impossible. She still looked seventeen, I quickly checked her face for any sign that she was a vampire, but no - she still had a beating heart and beautiful human features. Her cousin climbed out of the other side of the car.

"If I drove any slower, Bella, it would be pointless - I can run faster than this thing as it is." Her accent still had traces of Russian on certain words, and my eyes snapped to her face. She still had cherry red hair, that was a little longer than Alice's, a Hell of a lot more spikey, and some hung over her left eye. Her eyes were still the same, haunted black that had made me suspiscious of her nature, and her skin was nearly as pale as my own. She wore a sleeveless purple and black lumberjack shirt - sleeveless, because she had hacked them off with scissors - black jeans and dark purple Doc Martins.

Larissa Hope's eyes found my own, and she winked. _Hello, Cullen._ Chimed her thoughts. I hissed, gaining the attention of the rest of my siblings.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, before she looked over to the Bugetti and spotted Bella. She hissed, and Larissa smirked - as if she'd heard it.

"Hey Bells, we've got vampires." Lara called quietly to Bella. I held my breath for her reaction, but she looked at us and rolled her eyes.

"How about you don't kill these ones - They look friendly enough." I exchanged a confused glance with Alice - it was like she didn't remember us.

Lara flashed a sly grin. "I'll try. Now c'mon." They both walked off towards the school building, and just about everyone watched them.

"How the Hell is that possible?" Rosalie hissed.

"I don't know - but I think we've got to get our Bella back." Emmett cried.

Me and Alice both shook our heads. "She doesn't remember us." We whispered. Emmett's face fell.

"Think it was that girl?" Jasper asked.

"Probably. Thats Larissa Hope, Bella's step-cousin. She's a real trouble maker. I met her before we left - I knew something was up with her." I growled. The bell went, finishing our little discussion. We seperated, off to our classes, and I was annoyed with the fact that Larissa was assigned the seat next to me in English.

"Hello, Cullen." She grinned, sliding into the seat. I nodded stiffly.

After the teachers fourty-five minuet lecture, I turned to Larissa. She smiled.

"What did you do to Bella?" I demanded quietly. Her smile faltered.

"I'm giving you two a second chance." She answered with a shrug.

"What?"

"Look, fifty years ago, I found my cousin curled up on the ground in the woods. Where you left her. I took the pain away, made her forget, made her Immortal. It was a selfish decision, it's true, I was lonely and wanted some company. I knew you wouldn't stop loving her, Eddie. So, this is your second chance. Win her back." I blinked - shocked. From the moment I had met her, Larissa had given me the cold shoulder. She was completely harsh, and just blanked me.

"Why? Why are you playing Cupid?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Pain flashed in those hostile black eyes, and she stiffened.

"Because some of us, are destined to be alone, but your luckily not one of them." She hissed, and the school bell sounded. Lara bolted for the door, and left without another word.

I had a suspiscion, that she was one of those people.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... Hope you liked it...<strong>

**Review?**

**- INDIGO FATE**


End file.
